


Black is very sus

by idontknowanymore6996



Series: Stuff I made while Horny [2]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bondage, Choking, F/F, Human Impostor(s) (Among Us), I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, Impostor Black (Among Us), Masochism, Mild Mindbreak, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sadism, The Skeld (Among Us), Why Did I Write This?, cunnulingus, electrical, of course it takes place in electrical, this got out of hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontknowanymore6996/pseuds/idontknowanymore6996
Summary: Pink was heading for electrical to do her tasks for the day and catches the impostor in the act. Expecting to be murdered without hesitation, she was caught off guard when Black had other ideas.
Relationships: Black/Pink (Among Us), Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us)
Series: Stuff I made while Horny [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995925
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	1. Just getting started

**Author's Note:**

> I made a new one. I edited this one and put more effort in as well. If this is the first one you've come across, these two works aren't related so you don't need to read the other one. Just FYI, this is a lot more 'intense' than the other one I made. That was the first time I ever wrote anything NSFW but this time I'm not holding back. Also, I actually slept well, which is very new for me!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> And yes there will 100% be more. I was intending on making this a lot longer but I don't have time to do it before November so I'll be splitting it up into chapters.

It was just another day on the ship. The six crew mates left were doing their tasks as usual. It had been a few days since any real incidents had happened. It seemed that the impostor had decided to lay low for some reason. Pink looked at her taskbar and saw what she had to complete for the day. One of her tasks was to download and upload data from electrical. She decided to start with this first to get it out of the way, considering the length of the task.

She entered Electrical heading towards the computer until the emergency alarm started blaring. Before she could head to fix it, she saw Black, with a knife in hand. “No, please! STOP PLEASE. NO! AAAAH.” said Blue, absolutely drenched in blood but still alive. Pink could not get close enough to report the body and was about to run away when Black turned around, looked her directly in the eye, and closed the doors. Before she could do anything else, Black punched her hard, knocking her to the ground. 

Black grabbed the rope she had in her bag and quickly tied Pink’s hands and feet together. “Sheesh, that was close! If the timing of your arrival was just a bit different, I would’ve been voted off in an instant! Well it looks like we have some time till my cool down wears off, so I have to tie you up for precautionary measures. Sorry about that.” Tears welling up in her eyes, knowing she was just minutes away from being brutally murdered by the person standing right in front of her. 

Black’s facial expression suddenly changed. “Hmm” she said as she looked down at Pink and then up to the wires on the ceiling of Electrical. Pink was petrified, thinking of all the ways she could end up dead, but she never anticipated what happened next. Suddenly, Black picked Pink up and hoisted her over her shoulder. She was fairly small, coming in at about 5’0 feet and 99 pounds. She then tugged on the wires on the ceiling to pull them down and tied Pink up to the wires.

“Wow, you have such a nice body, Pink.” It took Pink a moment to realize what was happening but it’s not like she could’ve done anything. As soon as she walked into Electrical, it was too late. “I wonder what you look like under that suit of yours.” She began to unzip the bright pink space suit.” “NO!” she screamed, but Black didn’t care. “Damn, I’m lucky the alarm is so loud. I’d be in deep shit if they walked in on us right now. I don’t think you would be in the clear either though, I mean look at you.” she said referring to the now half-clothed Pink tied to the wires in electrical.

Black continued removing her clothes. Pink was now completely naked, arms and legs spread out because of the wires. “Now Pink, earlier you seem so reluctant but I bet you’re just a fucking slut on the inside, aren’t you?” “No! I don’t want this! Stop! Please!” “We’ll see about that, Black chuckled with a devilish grin on her face.” She took her hand and placed it right by Pink’s crotch. She then took her finger and started rubbing her clit. Pink jerked at the sudden stimulation. “No! Please!” She screamed just like before, but it didn’t help. “Fuck, your screams are hot, Pink.”

Pink thoughts were racing: Oh my god, this can’t be happening. No, this isn’t happening! I’m gonna be okay. This is all just a nightmare. I’ll wake up from it soon! The worst part was not that she was about to be violated by the impostor, it was that some part of her was somehow enjoying it. 

“Wow Pink, it looks like there’s some weird liquid coating my fingers. I wonder why?” She said, smirking. She began rubbing harder and Pink’s breathing increased. “N-no” she said, not as strongly as before. “Wow! You’re pretty out of breath too. Then Black grabbed one of her tits and squeezed it hard. “Uhh” Pink tried to hold back her moan but she wasn’t successful. “Hmm” said Black. “No resisting anymore, I see.” She then pinched one of Pink’s nipples, still rubbing her clit. “Ow!” She winced which only motivated Black to pinch it even harder. “Ow, stop! Please, it hurts!” Black decided to take it a step further and bite her nipple. “AAAH PLEASE NO.” She started rubbing her g-spot even harder. “Ahh s-stop. Fuck!” 

“Wow, even with this pain you’re still turned on, you really are a slut.” She said as she went back to biting, this time part of her tit instead of just her nipple. “AHH FUCK. IT HURTS. PLEASE STOP!” Black just smiled knowing that despite what she was saying, she was very close. “Ple-please st-ahh.” “What’s the problem, Pink? Cat got your tongue.” She bit at her tit even harder and blood started to pour down. However, Pink didn’t scream this time, instead she let out a moan. “Ahhh fuck” With that, she came, white liquid seeping out of her vagina. But, Pink didn’t look like she was overcome with pleasure in fact, she was crying. Tears streamed down her face. She had just been hurt and violated by someone and somehow ‘enjoyed it’. She felt like she didn’t even know who she was anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Black is very sus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with another one. I didn't expect to update/finish this till the end of the month but here we are. I didn't lose yet though, still in NNN haha. Anyways, this one is much longer and is concludes it. It got a liiiitle angsty at the end but oh well. Also this does take off directly from where it was left off last chapter. Hope ya'll enjoy.

“Hmm, I wonder if that pussy of yours has ever been fucked before.” Black said as she slid her finger inside. “Ow!” Pink winced. “Damn, it’s tight in there, I guess it’s your first time. Sorry I didn’t bring any lube with me, I’m sure you can understand why I wouldn’t have it, hah?” She inserted another three fingers in. “AHHH!” Pink screamed as she felt her vagina beginning to tear. “Hahaha, well how am I supposed to satisfy a slut with just one measly finger?” Black shoved her fingers in and out at a relatively fast pace. “Stop, please! It hurts Black. Please stop!” Pink cried out. “Haha, don’t pretend like you aren’t enjoying this you filthy bitch.” “I’m not, I swear! Please stop!” “Okay maybe I did go a bit fast, I’ll take it down a notch.” said Black.” “Pink looked back at her, relief beginning to wash over her until- “Nevermind.” Black opted instead to shove all five fingers into her tight pussy. “NO PLEASE AHH!” Tears were streaming down Pinks face now but Black didn’t relent. If anything, it motivated her to go at it even harder. 

“You look so fucking hot right now, Pink. That look on your face is amazing.” Pink continued sobbing while Black ruthlessly shoved her fingers in and out of her vagina. “Gosh, I wonder if I could fit my whole hand in there.” Pink looked at her, eyes wide with fear. She has already been in so much pain because of a few fingers, she couldn’t bring herself to imagine what would happen if she put her whole hand inside. “No, please! I will do anything. Just, anything but that! Please! I’d rather die than that!” Pink’s tears started coming down even more violently. “Well you’re in luck, you’ll be getting both in due time. Black did one of her signature laughs and began forcefully shoving her fist inside of Pink. “AHHHHH” Pink screamed uncontrollably. She would’ve been flailing around if not for the wires keeping her firmly in place. After a few minutes, the screaming suddenly stopped as she went limp. 

Oh, it seems she passed out. Oh well, I’ll wait for her. I have time. Black thought, smirking to herself. Pink awoke to Black’s fist fully inside her and her vagina gushing blood. “Wooh, you were out for a few minutes.” Anyways, I’m sure the emergency alarm is going to stop blaring soon, so I’m going to have to shut you up.” Even though she had easy access to duct tape, she opted instead to use her own panties. “Just gotta figure out how to get these pants off. It’s a bit difficult with one of my hands stuffed inside you, Pink.” Black removed her underwear and shoved them in front of Pink’s face. “You really did a number on me, Pink. I bet you just want to shove my wet panties straight into your mouth you fucking slut.” Once the dirty panties were firmly in place, she let out a small, muffled moan.

Pink didn’t know what to do, she felt scared and so disgusted with herself. She was in so much shock and pain that she passed out and somehow there was a feeling of intense lust building up inside her. She wasn’t sure who she was anymore but she did know that she wanted more, a lot more. She wanted Black to hurt her so bad that she couldn’t move. She wanted Black to use her, degrade her, fuck her. 

“The slut’s getting hungry now, isn’t she?” Black said with a sinister smile on her face. She began jamming her fist in and out at a fast pace. Pink’s eyes looked like she was in a world of agony, muffled cries coming out of her mouth. However, that wasn’t the only sound coming out of her. She moaned, again. “You really are a pathetic bitch, you know that?” Black continued fucking Pink with her entire fist. Amidst the muffled screams and cries coming from Pink, she knew that she was getting closer. Pink felt broken but she wanted to be completely destroyed. She didn’t know what to do anymore, even thinking about it made her turned on.

“Oh great, I can sabotage again, that will give us some time.” She removed the underwear from Pink’s mouth. “I bet I don’t even need to put my fist up your pussy, I bet I could punch you there and you’d still moan.” Pink looked frightened and a part of her was. She didn’t know how much more she could take. But, the other part of her wanted to find out. Black quickly took her now bloody hand out of Pink causing her to yelp. “Haha, I guess it’s still quite tender after I absolutely destroyed your pussy.”

Black then got her fist ready, Pink’s eyes growing wide, and punched her right in the vagina. “AHHH NO”. “Hmm, well that sounded like a combination to me.” Black got ready for the second punch. “AHH, STOP PLEASE. NO MORE!” “Awww, did you think you get to control when I stop?” She punched her hard in the face this time and her mouth started bleeding. Black just laughed. “You better not think about refusing again.” Pink was sure that she was on her last legs. “My hands have been getting in on all the action, maybe I should let my legs help a bit.” She began kicking Pink straight in the pussy. “AHHH, PLEASE.” 

She kept going until Pink just hung there, lifeless. Her eyes looked somewhat empty and she wasn’t screaming anymore, just silence. “Well it’s no fun if you don’t do anything” Black frowned. She decided to try something a bit different. She swung her up against the wall firmly and put her hand back inside, but this time, she kissed her. Pink was startled as she felt Black’s tongue go down her throat. Such a gentle action compared to what was Black was doing to her earlier. Black was happy to see that Pink was back and began fisting her again. Pink was moaning again, not screaming. Black tried going rougher but all she heard were moans. Though, she did notice they were happening more frequently. They parted lips “You’re close, aren’t you? Even after everything I’ve done to hurt you, you still want me to make you cum, don’t you?” “Yes.” Throughout the whole time they were here, Black hadn’t heard her say that word. It was finally working, Black thought. “You asked for it.”

Black took one of her fingers out of Pink and pushed it against her clit, while leaning it to suck on her tit. “Aaaah” Pink moaned, “t-too much.” Black let her go and she slammed straight into the wall. “Well I warned you not to refuse you bitch!” However, Pink didn’t look like she wanted Black to stop. “Wow, after all this?” Black continued and all Pink could do was moan as a reaction. She was too sore to move a muscle. “Haaah.” Black, seeing she couldn’t have been more than a few minutes away, stopped sucking her tit and wrapped one of her hands firmly around Pink’s neck.

“I, c-can’t” Black squeezed harder, she didn’t even want Pink to be able to make a sound. “ You must be struggling there, huh?” She continued pounding her pussy. About 1 minute had passed, Pink’s lungs were burning but she wasn’t scared, she was close. “How long do you think you can hold out, Pink? I’m thinking about another 30 seconds. I’m not stopping till you come, you know?” Another 25 seconds passed, Pink eyes started to glaze over but just before Black could take it any further, white liquid began to pour out of her and Black released her hand. “Aaah F-fuck! B-black.” Pink moaned loudly as her pussy contracted. The orgasm was long and lasted about 40 seconds but Pink looked absolutely destroyed. 

Black untied her on the ropes and threw her down to the floor. “Fuck Pink you were so hot up there. I gotta make this quick. We can’t stay here forever, you know? Hmm, I don’t see any chairs around here. I guess that’s not a problem; I have you.” She sat down on Pink’s face. “I bet you wanted to eat this pussy so bad you fucking whore. You better not stop.” Pink began licking her pussy. “Your tongue feels great on my pussy, but I need more.” She started riding Pink’s face and she could hear Pink struggling under her. “Aww, am I going too fast? I just put a thumbs down if you want me to stop.” Instead, Pink put a thumbs up. “Finally Pink, I’ve made you my slut.”

Pink put another thumbs up. “You can’t even move or talk, yet you still want to fuck me. You’re like my personal fuck-toy.” She started moving even faster, “uhh fuck. I can feel your face on my pussy. It’s so fucking nice.” She slapped Pink hard but Pink didn’t stop licking. Instead, she was motivated to lick even harder. “Uhhh fuck I’m close.” She started going at it even harder. Pink couldn’t breathe at all now. “I’m choking you with my pussy. You like that, don’t you?” “Ahhh f-fuck” With that, Black came and Pink made sure to swallow every bit. 

“Welp, I wish I could keep you around for longer but what can you do?” “Okay.” said Pink. “Well it seems I’ve trained you well.” Black grabbed the knife out of her bag. “You know, you were such a sweet girl before. I knew I had to ruin you from the moment I saw you. I really wanted to destroy that beautiful body of yours too. Now you won’t even go against me, all you want is to pleasure me. Even though I’m trying to kill you, I bet you still want to fuck me, you little bitch.” “Yes, Black.” Said Pink. 

With that, Black pierced the knife straight into her chest, Pink still managing to smile. “I love you” said Pink and with that, her heart stopped beating and her body went limp. Well that’s taken care of, it was a bit of a shame I had to get rid of her. Five more are left alive. I have my work cut out for me. 

End


End file.
